A Gravedale Adventure
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Melody goes to Gravedale High and Zs'Skayr attacks, forcing the half Vladat to go into Ultimate form. Can her family and friends save her in time? Written by guestsurprise per request of VinnieStokerLover. I only posted it for them. :)
**VinnieStokerLover, who owns Melody, asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **guestsurprise owns Vamps; I only own Rachel and the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them; Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action; Gravedale High belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

 **A Gravedale Adventure**

Melody was on her way to pick up a package for Rachel; the directions said that she had to go to some sort of high school.

"Wonder why I have to go all the way over here? I have never come this far to this part of town before." Melody wondered. As she approached the place, she saw that she was in the middle of the spookiest place on the planet.

"Where is this place?" She asked out loud. Because she was part Vladat, she wasn't as freaked out as most people would have been. Little did she know, she was being watched.

"Look, we have a visitor…," one of the beings said softly.

"I see…let's give her a scare!"

"No! It is not good to scare every person that comes!" Another voice added.

"Aw, don't be a spoiled sport! Let's do it!"

"I don't know, guys…"

"One…two…THREE!"

At that moment, Melody turned and saw a vampire, an invisible kid with clothes on, and then a girl that had snakes in her hair jump out and make the creepiest faces on the planet! She switched into her Vladat form and chuckled a bit in amusement when she realized that these people were indeed monsters, but they were just kids!

"Why is she laughing?!" the invisible one added.

"She isn't scared?!" The girl with snakes hissed. The two were so confused, but the vampire laughed.

"Guys, she doesn't look upset because I think she's one of us," the vampire smiled. He then stepped forward and put his hand out. "The name's Vinnie. Vinnie Stoker."

"I'm Sid and this cranky one is Duzer."

"Nice to meet you, guys; My name is Melody. I'm part alien, called a Vladat!"

"A VLADAT?! Cool! So you're like Whampire?" Sid smiled.

"Yes. He's like a brother to me."

"Why are you here?" Duzer asked.

"I came to pick up a package for Rachel. Do you know where it is?"

"I left it in the back room. I'll get it!" Vinnie smiled. At that moment, Sarah walked out and gave Melody a gentle smile.

"Hello! I'm Sarah," She smiled. Melody grinned back and introduced herself to the young girl.

"So are you new around here? Are you a new student?" Sarah asked.

"Nope. Just here to get a package; Rachel said it was some new plant seeds for her garden." Melody smiled.

"That's right. Let me grab it!" Vinnie smiled; he had to go back in since he was distracted when Sarah came out. But the moment he was getting ready to go up the stairs, a large scythe appeared from the ground and a large figure appeared. He looked identical to a skeletal ghost! It was Zs'Skayr!

"Perfect…this place is just perfect to begin my experiments…," Zs'Skayr smiled evilly as he erupted from the ground.

"Get out of here, monster!" Melody hissed. He spun around in horror and let out an evil growl and roar and began to swing his scythe at her.

"WHY DO YOU PLUMBERS KEEP INTERFERRING WITH MY PLANS!" He roared.

"Because you are nothing but trouble. We won't let you get away with this!"

"Come and get me, Plumber…," he hissed. The Gravedale High students saw in horror as Melody, still in her Vladat form, begin to ferociously fight the monster. But he did not fight fair. He grabbed Melody by her shoulders and slammed her into the wall. He flew over to her and was about to raise his scythe and harm her, but Sarah ran behind him and used a move that flipped him over on his back. Because he was tangible, she was able to do this! He was in pure shock that a human was able to do that to him.

"YOU LITTLE PEST! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH!" He growled as he flew at her and grabbed her arm.

"LET HER GO!" Vinnie roared as he flew at him, but Zs'Skayr pulled Sarah's arm behind her and she screamed out in pain! That made Vinnie, Duzer, and Sid stop mid run!

"Come any closer and she is history!" He yelled. Melody was slowly getting her senses back and saw the villain hurting her new friend! This made Melody so enraged that she stood to her feet and let out the loudest and angriest roar that the Gravedale High students had ever heard! She then began to change! She looked a bit taller, more muscular, and definitely more lethal.

"Now you will pay dearly for this…," she growled, her fangs dripping in saliva. She was now in Ultimate Form; an Ultimate Vladat! Zs'Skayr's eye widened in horror as she lunged at him and began to punch him and throw him like a rag doll!

"GET OUT OF HERE!" She roared.

"NO! THIS IS MY OOMPH! I GAH! YOU'LL NEVER! OOMPH!" He grunted as Melody kept throwing a series of punches and kicks. Even when he tried to go intangible, she used her infrared vision to find him and fight him. He even tried taking over her body, but she was able to stay away from him enough to keep him off of her! He was about to charge again, but he heard Sid calling for Whampire to come quickly. He knew he was no match for more than one Vladat.

"I'll be back…you may have won this one, Melody, but at what price?! You changing into an Ultimate Vladat will give you an insatiable thirst for human energy!" He laughed as he disappeared back into the ground and retreated. Once he was gone, the Gravedale students saw Melody writhe and grunt in pain. The transformation was too much for a half Vladat! And not only was she in serious pain, but she was also VERY, VERY, hungry.

"S-Sarah, stay back…I need energy…A LOT OF IT!" Melody roared as she held her side in pain and kneeled to the ground.

"What do we do?!" Vinnie said in a panicked voice.

"We need to wait til Whampire comes!" Sid replied. "He said he was also bringing his brother to help us! His brother is an Ultimate Vladat."

"Well I hope they come soon! Melody can't last much longer," Sarah said as she tried to slowly approach her friend.

"NO! NO! STAY BACK SARAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Melody screamed as the pain became worse. She couldn't handle this much longer. At that moment, they all heard a whizzing sound. They looked to the sky and saw two people coming closer and closer to them. Both of them landed with a thud on the ground. Whampire and Vamps had come.

"Where is she?" Vamps asked calmly. The Gravedale High students were in shock. They barely knew Whampire, let alone his intimidating brother!

"She's over there…," Sid pointed out. Vamps nodded and went over to her. Melody looked up and tried to stand, but she was famished and in pain.

"I can't hold on! It hurts! Whampire! Vamps! HELP ME!" She begged.

"Easy now, calm down…," Vamps said as he pulled her to his chest. "I have to reverse your Ultimate Form. It's causing too much pain for you. Remain calm."

"I'm so hungry!" Melody gasped.

"She needs sustenance," Whampire said, very concerned.

"Give her some of our energy; this will prevent her for taking anyone's energy until I can reverse her state." Vamps added. He then pressed his forehead against Melody's and his eyes glowed red and so did hers. She then became so relaxed as he transferred some of his energy into her. Whampire came and placed his arms around her waist and his eyes glowed red as well. They were sharing their energy with her.

"This tastes so good," Melody said softly.

"Relax…don't try to talk. As we feed you, Vamps is reversing your Ultimate form. In a few moments, you will not be able to turn into an Ultimate Vladat again. It's too dangerous and painful for you," Whampire explained. After a few minutes, they let her go and she was back to her normal state.

"Will she be alright?" Duzer asked.

"Yes, she just needs rest. The fight and the change took a lot out of her." Vamps said as he placed his hand gently on Duzer's shoulder. The other Gravedale students nodded and looked at Melody one more time.

"It was nice meeting you; thank you for saving my life," Sarah said softly.

"I couldn't let him hurt my new friends!" Melody said as she hugged her new friends. After a few moments, it was time for them all to leave.

"Come back and visit soon!" Vinnie smiled.

"And don't forget to bring some pizza," Sid joked. Melody and the other two Vladats waved goodbye and then they returned to the Grant Mansion. At first Rachel was very concerned, but once the Vladats explained everything, she was fine.

"As long as the danger has passed," Rachel said softly, seeing Melody was falling asleep.

"She will be just fine; she saved her friends and we saved her," Vamps cooed.

"And I can't thank you both enough for saving my life. You two are the best friends ever," Melody smiled as she looked up and gave them a hug and a smile. They cuddled her back and then took her to rest for the night as Rachel watched the sweet scene. The Vladat princes were truly some of the best protectors of the family.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it, VinnieStokerLover!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
